¿Todavía me amas
by S-techno
Summary: This is the spanish version of Do you still Love me


P.O.V. de Kate

Yo estaba en Humphrey y de I den me dijo que estaba haciendo el desayuno, pero ha sido horas cuando dijo eso, me decid a salir y encontrarlo despu s de unos minutos que vi registro trineo con sus amigos rrrrggg seriamente que me mantuvieron esperando y l es Baja Registro trineo y divertirse ?! que aterriz en alg n lugar a mi alrededor, mir a mi alrededor para encontrar Humphrey y una loba hablar y luaghing entonces ella flirtiously gracias Humphrey con un beso en la mejilla, Humphrey no parece a la mente cuando ella y sus amigos se fue camino furiosamente hacia l. "Oh hey Kate." Humphrey dice cheerly. "Hey !?" Yo grito. "He estado esperando para que usted vuelva con el desayuno y me encuentro con que inicie sesi n en trineo !? que me mantuvo esperando por horas!" Yo grito en l. Humphrey se da cuenta de esto y dice. "Oh Kate Lo siento mucho." Humphrey dice disculp ndose. "Estaba preparando el desayuno y los chicos me pregunt si quer a ir en trineo un registro abandon ramos, entonces yo fuimos en un otro, y otro despu s." Humphrey dijo nerviosamente. "Ah, y qu pasa con ese lobo hembra vi !?" Dije anrily. " Est s enga ando a m ? ", le dije." Qu ? no! ", dijo Humphrey." Yo nunca enga ar a usted Kate Te amo. "Humphrey dice. Acabo burlo." En serio cuando ella te dio un beso en la mejilla no te importa. ", le dije." Cu l es ella va a ser su nuevo compa ero? HUH! Es ella! "Yo grito en l." Por qu est s celoso? ", dijo Humphrey." Era un amigo que estaba ayudando con algunos problemas cachorro oh y ella est casada. "Humphrey me dice con enojo." Kate esto ocurre como casi todo el tiempo, cuando cada vez una chica parece que ella coquetea conmigo o incluso me mira de una manera flirtious, obtendr a s per celoso y ahora tu me acusa de hacer trampa? ", dijo Humphrey." su d bil coyote Omega que podr a ser whood por otra hembra est pida Omega! "le grit en la cara." Sabes qu , yo necesito tiempo para m mismo. ", le dije. Humphrey miraba preocupado." Qu est s diciendo Kate? "Humphrey pregunt ." Son que rompiendo conmigo? por favor no me hagas esto Kate favor lo siento! "Humphrey dice ahora llorando." No me importa me gustar a que nos separamos! ", grit . Ojal nos separamos me gustar a que nos separamos arriba arriba arriba , tan pronto como Kate dijo esas palabras que ecoed throught el bosque y de pronto Humphrey fue golpeado en la cabeza con una rama de rbol y fue eliminado inconsciente ", Kate, que segu a enojado con l pens que probablemente podr a manejarse a s mismo se acerc a l. l va a estar bien l es un Omega duro, pero sigue siendo un pat tico coyote Omega. "Kate dijo alej ndose dejar su amor detr s en el bosque solo

? P.O.V.

Yo estaba caminando por el bosque tratando de encontrar un paquete que me lleve en, segu caminando hasta que escuch a alguien decir. " l va a estar bien l es un Omega duro, pero sigue siendo un pat tico coyote Omega." O a alguien decir. Cuando segu la voz vi una loba alejarse de otro estilismo lobo en la ronda inconsciente, camin lentamente hacia l era un Omega Soy un Omega tambi n si lo traigo de regreso a su manada tal vez me lo deje quedo, me recog el lobo inconsciente y segu el olor hasta que estuve en un paquete enorme segu caminando hasta que fui a un gran foso que sospecho era la guarida alfa, cuando enterd vi algunos lobos en posturas defensivas entonces un lobo luego dijo. " Qu quieres?" Dijo el lobo. "Vengo en paz Soy un Omega que encontr este lobo tumbado en el bosque y pens que ser a bueno para traerlo de vuelta." Dije poniendo el lobo hacia abajo. Estaban susurrando entre s entonces o mismo lobo decir. " No es que Humphrey?" Dijo el lobo. As Humphrey es este wolfs nombre, miro m s de cerca a Humphrey ten a alguna l grimas en los ojos fue un error traer de vuelta l? a pesar de que es lindo y guapo, entonces el lobo antes se acerc y dijo. " Cu l es tu nombre?" Dijo. "Mi nombre es Shelby." , Le dije. "Bueno Shelby estoy Winston." Dijo el lobo. "Me gustar a darle las gracias por bringin este lobo de nuevo a nosotros, hay algo que necesita?" Winston me pregunta. "Bien." , Le dije. "Me preguntaba si pod a unirse a su manada." Dije con la esperanza de que me dejan entrar. Winston me sonri y dijo. " Por supuesto usted puede unirse a nosotros." Winston dijo sonriendo. " Est bien si me quedo con l sabes asegurarse de que est bien?" , Le dije. Yo quer a asegurarme de que si Humphrey estaba bien, adem s de que quer a saber si l est saliendo con nadie. "Bueno, esta bien." Winston dijo

P.O.V. de Kate

Yo estaba caminando de nuevo a mis padres den estaba pensando de nuevo a lo que resultamos earlyier con Humphrey, que no deber a haber sido tan duro con l que deber a haber confiado en l estaba tan sworried sobre otra loba ganar mi Humphrey robando de m , es un Omega tan infantil que fui a mis padres den consejos como entr vi una loba y Humhprey? "Pap qui n es este?" , Le pregunt . "Oh Kate esto es Shelby encontr Humphrey en el bosque y que se una a nuestro grupo." Dijo mi pap . Mir a Shelby estaba mirando so adora Humphrey, gru a mi mismo que era mejor mantenerse alejado de mi Humphrey es m o. "Pap podemos hablar en privado, por favor?" , Le dije. Mi pap y yo entro a la parte posterior del foso mi mam tambi n estaba all . "Ok Kate qu es lo que quiero hablar." Dijo mi pap . "Bueno, la raz n Humphrey estaba all era becuase Lo dej all ." , Le dije. Mi padre me mir y me dijo. "Kate, por qu lo dejas ah ?" Mi pap me pregunt . "Yo y Humphrey met en una pelea y luego me dijo algo horrible para l, entonces una rama ca en l estaba tan enojado con l becuase pens que me estaba enga ando, as que s lo lo dej all . "dije mirando hacia abajo. Mi pap me mira me decepcion ." Kate ". dijo mi padre." Humphrey nunca lo har a enga ar a usted que l te ama, cuando era un cachorro que esperar a para usted durante horas s lo para poder jugar con usted, incluso si s lo fue durante unos minutos, l te prtoected durante a os sin pedir nada a cambio que l siempre lo har a ser golpeado por los alfas aqu . "dijo mi pap . Humphrey hizo todo eso por m ?" Cuando Humphrey fue tra do a m para la curaci n estaba en tanto dolor, pero l dijo que est bien, siempre y cuando Kate es seguro que vali la pena ella. "Mi mam dijo. me Looke volver a Humphrey y vi l grimas en sus ojos y algunas p rdidas de sangre de la cabeza como un r o, ten a algunas hojas envuelto alrededor de l ten a l grimas en mis ojos." No lo hice s . "dije Quitely." Qu debo hacer ahora? ", le pregunt ." Bueno, probablemente deber a apollogies a l. "dijo mi pap ." Humphrey es un ni o dulce que empec a confiar en l becuase que siempre fue fiel a nosotros. "mi mam dijo. "Y si l era leal a nosotros, entonces l ser a fiel a ti Kate." Dijo mi mam . "No este lobo escapar a Kate." Mi pap dice. "Hay muy pocos chicos con su personlity y las cosas que ser a para una pareja perfecta que se pod a encontrar." Dijo mi mam . Me puse a llorar en silencio. "Y y su derecho." Dije entre l grimas. "Yo apollogies a Hummphrey y espero que me perdone." , Le dije. Pero se le perdonara?

A / N Hola chicos este vino a la cabeza por lo que me lo que piensas oh dicen y echa un vistazo a mis otras historias en mi perfil me diga lo que piensa de ellos, ah y por favor revisen 


End file.
